Hello Mr Heartache
by AdriannaLili
Summary: Lily calles James Mr. Heartache because he always shows up after she goes through a break up. This time Lily tells James what he feels. How will he react. NOt a one shot. rateing change cause of language and suggestion
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James. The background Characters are a mix. If you recognize the name its not mine other than that it is. The song belongs to the Dixie Chicks. But the Plot is all mine. Merlin that was a long disclaimer**_

_**Summery: Okay so here's the scoop. It is the 7th year. Lily just had a bad break up with boyfriend. And James is there to "comfort" her, as always. Will Lily get fed up with him or will she come around. O**_

_**Author Note: This is a one shot for now. I might add another chapter to show what James does after but hey that's later. It all depends on my feed back from this chapter. So Enjoy **_

_**Love always**_

_**Lili**_

_James thoughts_

_**Author notes**_

**Song**

_Lily's thoughts_

**And now I am proud to present**

* * *

**Hello Mr. Heartache.**

_I can't believe he would do that and a week before the Spring Ball. _Lily thought as she rampaged through the Gryffendor Common room. Her boyfriend of 2 months, Josh, had just broken up with her. _Then on top of everything else he was cheating on me with that slut Asia Chang.__**Cho's Aunt **_Lily screamed and plopped on to the couch. She conjured a Guitar. Music was the only thing that soothed her when she was upset and sense electronics didn't work a Hogwarts apart from watches. She had to make her own. She was just about to start playing when the Portrait hole opened. "Who ever you are go away." she said with out looking up. Lily started to tune her Guitar. And as she did. A shadow moved over her. She looked at it on the floor for a moment and recognized it. Even in the shadows. The unruly hair and muscular body. It belonged to Potter. Lily ignored him. _it is time he hears what I have been thinking all this time__. _Lily started to sing as she strummed on her Guitar.

**Hello Mr. Heartache **

**I've been expecting you**

**your welcome out**

**The way you always do. **

**You never say if your here to stay **

**Or only passing through **

**So Hello Mr. Heartache **

**I've been expecting you**

Upon Lily starting to sing James had frozen he was just about to touch her. He thought she hadn't seen her. So he stayed still for a moment. Suddenly she turned around and looked at him as she sang.

**When I don't feel like company **

**You make yourself at home. **

**Even though you know **

**I'd rather be alone.**

James thought about it for a moment. _Its true. Every time she breaks up with a guy I come around. In and attempt to get her to like me. _

**Love walked out on me **

**And didn't even close the door**

**Next thing I know I'm staring **

**At your shadow on the floor**

**Hello Mr. Heartache **

**I've been expecting you**

**your welcome out **

**The way you always do. **

**You never say if your here to stay **

**Or only passing through **

**So Hello Mr. Heartache **

**I've been expecting you**

James didn't quite understand why she was referring to him as Mr. Heartache. _**Maybe that is her image of you stupid. **__Wait who are you ? __**I am the author of this fic. **__But why are you talking to me? __**You ask a lot of questions you know. I am talking to you because you are being an even bigger idiot then Sirius. **__Oh hey wait a min. I am not am smarter than Sirius. __**THEN ACT THAT WAY. **__fine. __**Okay guys sorry for that interruption. **__who are you talking to now __**What did I say about questions**__ sorry __**I am talking to the readers. **_

**I wish that I could say**

**Its nice to see you back again.**

**We're not exactly strangers**

**But we're not exactly friends. **

_Hey maybe..__** Don't even think it James. She doesn't like you like that. **__Damn._

**You know you not invited but**

**You keep on coming round.**

**The last thing that I need is you **

**To kick me when I'm down.**

James thought for a moment with out the Arthur interrupting. He thought about last summer when. She broke up with Justin. James heard and came to her house. She went ballistic. _That probably wasn't the best idea __**Ya think. **__Hey I can beat my self up without your help thanks. _

**Hello Mr. Heartache **

**I've been expecting you**

**Come in and where**

**your welcome out **

**The way you always do. **

**You never say if your here to stay **

**Or only passing through **

**So Hello Mr. Heartache **

**I've been expecting you**

**Hello Mr. Heartache **

**I've been expecting you**

**Come in and where **

**your welcome out **

**The way you always do. **

**You never say if your here to stay **

**Or only passing through **

**So Hello Mr. Heartache **

**I've been expecting you**

**Hello Mr. Heartache **

**I've been expecting you**

**Come in and where**

**your welcome out**

**The way you always do. **

**You never say if your here to stay **

**Or only passing through **

**So Hello Mr. Heartache **

**I've been expecting you**

James moved away from Lily. And went up to his dorm. _She doesn't need me to make her feel worse. __**Wow the first intelligent thing he has thought this whole chapter. **__Yes, it worked Now I can be miserable in peace.__**Was it always so bad when he tried to cheer you up **__No but.. Wait who are you? __**Don't worry about it I am tired of explaining.**_

* * *

_**End of Chapter.**_

_**Well there you go. Like it not let me know/. R&R thanks**_

_**Lili**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer not mine belongs to Jo. **_

_**AN: her is the long-awaited second chapter. sorry it took so long my computer didn't like me**_

**AN2: **_**bold italics my thoughts,**__ Italics James's thoughts, __underlined italics Lily's thoughts_

**Chapter 2.**

James went up to his dorm and plopped down on his bed. _Maybe I do need to leave her alone… Hey no stupid voice this time. __**Hey I am not stupid **__Or not __**I was gonna leave you alone but you dragged me in to it. **_James sat there thinking about how he could tell Lily that he was gonna leave her alone with out it seeming like he was still trying to date her. Suddenly he got an idea. James walked out of his dorm and back to the common room. We walked up to Lily. "Lily look I want to say I am sorry." Lily didn't look up. "You were right and I am sorry I will leave you alone now you don't have to worry about me as you say Kicking you when your down anymore." with that James walked out.

Lily didn't move _**are you just going to sit there after that? **__What! Who are you?_ _**Okay I am going to explain this once and only once and hopefully you are quicker on the uptake than James was being that you're a girl. I am the author of this fan fiction. **__Fan fiction I am heard of that it is on the internet right?__** Yes very good so now we can get on with it. **__But wait if you are writing this then you can tell me about the end right__** oh Merlin first a hundred questions from James now I am asked to share my secrets with Lily. What next**__ Come on you can tell me __**NO you can find out later just like the readers so ha. **__Fine be that way__** Fine I will be**_Lily thought about what the beautiful talented…_ Hey don't push it chick I did not think all that __**Fine what ever you can't hurt me for trying to get a boyfriend here can you **_Lily thought about what the Author said_** Better**__ Much __**Brat**_ Lily suddenly got up and ran from the Common room. She turned the corner and spotted James's best friend, Sirius Black. "Black!" she shouted at him.

"Well if it isn't Lily flower" he said smirking "What can I do you for."

"Where is James."

"OH on the first name bases with Prongs now are we?" Sirius seemed amused.

"Shut it Black and tell me where Potter is!" Lily yelled.

"Oh I don't know if I should help you" Sirius said smirking. His smirk disappeared when Lily pulled out her wand

_**End chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**disclaimer don't own except for Skyler**_

**Chapter 3.**

_**Bold italic underlined text is Sirius's Thoughts**_

"OH I don't know if I should help you" Sirius said smirking. His smirk diapered when Lily pulled out her wand. "Okay now Lily lets just calm down."

"Calm down. James…I mean Potter hates me now and I want to fix it so you better tell me where he is."

Sirius' smirk came back "Oh so we do care about Prongs do we"

"Drop it Black and tell me where Potter is."

Sirius sighed "Okay" Sirius started to walk towards the common room. "You coming" he asked looking back at Lily.

"Sirius he's not there." Lily said "Weren't you listening?"

"Okay I am going to ignore the fact that you used my name and just say that I am not going to look for James's person in the Common room" Sirius smirked at Lily's confused look "lets just say there are easier ways to find him then just wandering around the castle with no goal as to where we are going."

Lily followed Sirius into the Common room then in up the boys' staircase and in to the Marauder's dormitory. Sirius went straight to James's trunk and dug through it till he found an old bit of Parchment. "You have to swear that you will not tell anyone about this especially not any teachers." Sirius said to Lily.

"Okay" Lily said.

"I mean it Lillian Marie Evans" Sirius said.

"What do you want Sirius and unbreakable vow." Lily said. "I give you my word no one will find out from me about some old parchment Ja..Potter keeps."

Sirius just grinned. "Just wait." Sirius got out his wand and pointed at the parchment and stated "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Sirius then handed the parchment to Lily.

Lily looked down. And gasped. "What did you do to it?" she asked.

"Umm I activated it" Sirius said **_And I thought she was intelligent_****_ Well Padfoot you have to admit it is a little shocking so it is understandable that her brain is not working cuz first she realizes she likes Prongs then you show her the Marauder's map so her brain has shut down. _****_Who the hell are you?_****_ oh boy here we go what is the thing that makes you annoying to me? _****_What?_****_ Never mind. I am the author of this fan fiction. _****_Really! _****_you know what fan fiction is? _****_Yeah I read it all the time Hey can you write me a really hot girlfriend?_****_ And there it is folks James asks Questions. Lily asks what I am going to write and Sirius tells me what to write look Padfoot never mind that just get on with the story if you want we will talk later _****_Okay I can deal with that_**

Lily looked at the parchment again which now said "Messers Moony Wings Padfoot and Prongs Proudly present the Marauders Map"

"Moony, Wings Padfoot and Prongs?" Lily asked "That's Remus, Skyler, you and James. Right?"

"Good guess" Sirius said.

"Okay so what the Heck is a 'Marauders Map'?" she asked.

"Well open it up and look."

Lily opened the parchment. "Wow this is a map of Hogwarts. And These moving dots are they really where their indicated person is?"

"Yep we designed it that way," Sirius said proudly.

"You.. You designed it?"

"Yep but James can tell you about it later." Sirius said "How bout you find him huh. Just look for his dot ant that is where he is."

Lily scanned the map. "That's not possible." she muttered to her self.

"What?' Sirius asked as he moved to see the map

"Bloody hell! We're gonna need back up."

_**End chapter**_

_**AN: Okay I know I took out Peter but I just don't like him so I added my own character from one of my other stories Skyler the story is All for love if you want to read that. If I keep going on I will add the girls too. Haven't decided yet.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer I don't own**_

**Chapter 4**

"Bloody hell! We're gonna need back up." Sirius said seeing where the dot labeled James Potter was.

"What do you mean? Why is James behind a wall?" asked Lily.

"He is heading down a secrete passage towards Hogmead." Sirius said pulling out his wand. "My guess is he is going to the Hogs Head to get sloshed."

"WHAT!" Lily shouted "We have to stop him."

"I know what do you think I am doing." he said running his wand over the words Moony and Wings.

"I don't know."

"We wont stop James by ourselves." Sirius said "When he wants to get sloshed it takes Me Remus and Skyler to stop him and it usually takes us for ever but our chances have gone up with you with us. I just summoned Remus and Skyler to where we are." Sirius grinned when Lily's jaw dropped. "Another one of the Special designs."

Suddenly the door opened and a tall boy with long blond hair appeared behind the door. "What's the big emer.. Padfoot what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" he asked when he saw Sirius standing there with Lily and the Marauder's map.

"Chill Wings she won't tell anyone but we have a bigger problem." Sirius said.

Wings nodded "Hello Evans"

"Hi Skyler" Lily replied.

Wings' jaw dropped "Did you just use my real name?" he asked "I did hear that right you called me Skyler not Thomas." Skyler was in shock

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you called me Lily." She replied as the door opened "Hello Remus"

"Hello Lily" Remus replied from the door not at all surprised that she called him by his first name because she did it all the time. "What are you doing here?"

"She's gonna help us find James" Sirius replied. "She's actually the reason I know where he is."

"Wait please don't tell me he is doing what I think he is doing" Remus said.

"Yep he just went off the map" Skyler said looking at the map in Lily's hands.

"Shit" Sirius said. "Lily when he left did he have anything in his hand?"

"Um no I Don't' think so" Lily replied

"Good that will make it easier" Sirius said turning towards James's trunk again

"Will the cloak cover all of us" Skyler asked

"Wings it covers me you Sirius and James all the time and Lily is smaller then James" Remus replied.

"Good point"

'What are you all talking about?" Lily asked

"Lils did you ever wonder how we got around without getting caught" Remus asked as Sirius pulled out a silvery cloak

"Umm yeah I kind of did."

"This is how."

"Is that and invisibility cloak? " Lily asked amazed.

_**End chapter**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:you know the drill**_

_**Bold italics is my thoughts**_

_**Italic and underlined is Lily's**_

**Chapter 5**

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" Lily asked amazed.

"Wow you really are observant" Skyler said sarcastically.

"Shut up Wings" Sirius said "We are gonna need her help"

"Fine" Skyler said defeated when he got a glare from both Sirius and Remus. "Lets get this over with" Skyler and Remus walked over to Sirius who through the cloak over the three of them.

Lily just stood there "Come on Lily" Sirius said as he pulled her under the cloak.

The four of them walked to where James had been on the Map, Sirius checked the map every once and a while to make sure no one was coming Soon they got to a statue of a one-eyed witch with a hump. Sirius tapped the hump and said "Dissendium" to Lily's surprise an opening appeared and Sirius said "Lily you go first" as they moved close to the opening "Quickly just slide in and wait when you get in there all the way."

Lily nodded and the boys helped her get into the opening. She slid down a small hill and then landed on the bottom she stood up and brushed her self off. She heard someone else sliding down she heard a grunt and pulled out her wand "Lumos" she said and saw Skyler laying flat on his back with his legs in the air. Being taller than her he hit a rock that she managed to miss and he butt was right up against it. "Attractive Skyler" she said and helped him up.

Soon Remus and Sirius slid down very gracefully and both landed on their feet. "Wings you still haven't figured out how to land on your feet?" Remus said laughing at Wings who was rubbing he bum in pain.

"Shut up Moony."

Sirius laughed and led the rest of them down the path with a lit wand. When they got to the end of the tunnel Sirius stopped and pulled out the cloak and pulled it over the four of them "Okay Lily very carefully step out of the tunnel but try not to leave the safety of the cloak." Remus said. Lily stepped out of the trap door and directly into the cellar of Honeydukes. The boys were directly behind her. Skyler moved in front of Lily and they moved into the main store.

Getting out of the store was tricky because they had to avoid running in to anyone. When they finally did Skyler led them to and ally. Sirius removed the cloak and tucked it into his pocket, While Remus used a Glamour spell to change their Hogwarts robes to normal cloths. "Okay follow me" Remus said to the others as he lead the way down the path to the edge of town.

When they reached The end of town Remus lead them into a run down bar. Lily looked around and spotted James sitting on an old bar stool with a Fire whisky in his hand. Not a glass a bottle that was ¾ the way gone. "JAMES" she shouted as she pushed past the boys. James spun around clumsily then…..

_**End Chapi**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I dont' own so don't sue**_

_**italics Lily's thoughts**_

_**bold italics my thoughts**_

**Chapter 6**

James spun around clumsily then promptly fell out of the chair. "James" Lily said again as she fell on her knees next to him. She looked at him. "Sirius is there anything we can do?" She asked him as he walked up.

"Oi" Skyler shouted at the bartender "How much did this guy drink?"

"Him? Oh what ever is gone from that bottle." the bartender said

Remus picked up the bottle "Over half" he said

"Bloody hell and he didn't eat anything either" Sirius said.

"Sirius what do we do?" Lily said on the verge of tears _Oh Merlin I did this to him__** Duh of course you did **__Please just go away I don't need you to bug me now__** Okay I will leave you alone but why don't you try a sobering spell**__ Yeah right like that would work__** okay suit your self**_

"Don't worry Lily" Remus said "James will be fine. He will come around when he sobers up"

"Damn she was right " Lily said. The boys all looked at her like she was insane. "Don't ask" Lily said standing up "Help me get him out side."

"Now that's the bossy Evans we know and love." Sirius said grinning "Wings get the door, Moony get his feet. Lily lead the way." Sirius took charge and gave everyone a job.

The Marauders and Lily carried James out side. And over to the side of a building "Put him here" Lily said. Gently Remus and Sirius put James down. "Back away" Lily said pulling out her wand.

"Whoa Lily. James isn't that bad." Skyler said

Lily glared at him. "I'm not gonna hurt him I am going to speed up the sobering process. The Boys looked amazed as Lily pointed her wand at James and said "_Alcorum removial" _After she said this Lily quickly pocketed her wand and knelt beside him "James, James please wake up" Tears suddenly appeared in Lily's eyes. James wasn't wakening up. Lily started crying and put her head on James's chest. The Marauders didn't know what to do so they left Lily where she was.

Lily sat there crying on James when suddenly she felt him move slightly and wrap his arms around her. Lily lifted her head and looked at James's face. His eyes were open and he was smiling at her "Hello Lily" James said.

"James!" Lily exclaimed as she hugged him to her.

"Whoa what's with the change of attitude?" James asked holding her.

Lily sat up "James you big dolt don't do that to me again. You scared me to death." Lily looked down again "I thought I had lost you"

James sat up and lifted her face so he was looking at him "Lily I was just giving you what you wanted" New tears started forming in Lily's eyes and running down her cheeks. James gently removed them with his thumb "And you will never lose me."

Lily smiled and pushed herself in to his arms again "I love you James" She whispered.

_**End Story i believe. want more .. Review and tell me**_


End file.
